Courtney's Intoxicated Adventure
by TIAW Mr. Coconut Beatle
Summary: After a bit too much alcohol aboard the Total Drama Jumbo Jet, Courtney finds herself drunk and topless inside Chris' hot tub. With her inhibitions greatly lowered, what'll happen when the host himself arrives? Lemon, three-shot. Dedicated to I'll Cover Angel and Collins. Complete.
1. Drunk and Topless in a Hot Tub

**Another M-rated fic already? This is a Chrisney dedicated to I'll Cover Angel and Collins. It was originally going to be T-rated, but she wanted it smutty, so here we are. This is my first Chrisney fic so hopefully it works well. It'll have three chapters. The first and third will be around 1,000 words, with the second being longer. I haven't got much else to say. :P This rated M for sexual content mainly, plus irresponsible alcohol use in the beginning. There's some mild language, but not even the typical M deal. Still, it's an M. VIEWER DISCRETION ADVISED.****  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Total Drama or any of its characters. I am not making any profit from this fanfiction.**

The Jack the Ripper challenge from Total Drama World Tour had just ended. Noah was out, Duncan was back, Zeke was a freaky little bastard and still on the plane, and Gwen and Duncan had kissed. Team Amazon had won and they were in First Class, preparing for bed. Just as Sierra, Courtney, Cody, and Gwen were ready to sleep, Heather surprised them by opening a cabinet to reveal five or six bottles of wine.

"Guess what I smuggled out of Chris' private quarters while the dick was busy trying to get rid of Zeke for the tenth time?" She gestured at the bottles. "Who wants some?"

"Not me," said Gwen. "You know there's camera's everywhere, right? Chris is gonna see this and get pissed."

"So? I can deal with a pissed Chris. Anyone else want some, or should I drink it all myself?" joked the queen bee.

"Ooh, I want some for Cody and me!" squeaked Sierra. A drunk Cody would be easy to rape, she thought to herself.

Heather tossed her two bottles and glanced at Courtney. "You want some?"

Courtney shrugged. "Hand me a bottle."

Heather obliged, and Courtney pulled out the cork and took a swig before pouring herself a glass. As she drank, Gwen went off to sleep. Sierra forced Cody into getting drunk then dragged him off to the bathroom confessional. As Courtney drank a second glass, Heather got tipsy and also went to sleep. By the end of the second glass, Courtney was tipsy as well, and decided to join Heather and Gwen in dreamland. However, the airplane seats, as plush as they were, looked rather uncomfortable to her in her dazed state. So, she staggered around the plane in search of somewhere better to sleep.

Something Heather had said earlier rung a bell in her head. Chris' private quarters. They were beyond luxurious and comfy. They were also a place he'd instructed the campers never to go. But, guess what? Being drunk lowers inhibitions, as Courtney was about to find out in many ways.

She stumbled around the plane, forgetting where she had to go to get to his room in her intoxicated state. The Type A wandered through the cargo hold, where a feral Zeke wondered whether or not it should eat her. Fortunately, it decided against it and crept back into the shadows. Courtney then wandered into loser class, where Alejandro, who was having difficulties falling asleep due to Owen's snoring, gave her a questioning glance. She shrugged and turned around, opening the door to the bathroom confessional on her way back, where she saw Cody tied to the sink getting raped by Sierra.

Normally this would've disturbed the Hispanic girl, but now she didn't care. Eventually she found her way to Chris' private quarters, and kicked off her shoes so she could run her toes through the plush rug. Passing right by his bed, she headed for the hot tub, thinking the warm water would be a great place to doze off in. Courtney climbed over the side and slipped in, relaxing and leaning her head back.

It was very comfortable, but her clothes were weighing down in the water annoyingly. She unbuttoned her pants and kicked them off, tossing them outside the tub. Then she pulled off her top. Her bra came off with it, as it hadn't been strapped on well to begin with. Now nude except for skimpy panties, she settled back into the water and fell asleep. Fortunately for her, her head stayed above water. Unfortunately for her dignity, Chris was about to walk in.

* * *

Chris had been taking a shower to get the smell of feral Zeke off him. The slimy bastard had refused to leave the plane. After initially shoving his scrawny ass off, the prairie boy had come back and been thrown off again so many times Chris lost count. After the feral teen clawed the shit out of Chef, Chris gave up and let the freak inhabit the cargo hold for the time being.

He finished shampooing his hair and stepped out of the shower, drying himself off with a towel before putting on a blue bath robe. Stretching and sighing, he exited his private fancy bathroom, ready to catch some shut-eye.

That's when he noticed someone in his hot tub. At first he feared it was Zeke, but as the figure was clearly totally human and not some feral mutant freak, he relaxed a little. He was still going to tell whoever it was to piss off, though. As he walked towards the tub, he realized it was Courtney, fast asleep. That fricking Type A! Why did she think she was entitled to everything that was his?! It pissed him off so much!

That's when he saw her boobs, and his train of thought abruptly ended. Courtney woke up and smiled at him, still drunk as a dog. "W-what are you doing in my hot tub?" asked the startled host, feeling his dick start to arouse as he glanced at her tits.

"Oh, I just wanted to get some nice sleep, away from all those other lunatics," she said, batting her eyelashes. Chris was hot. She wondered why she'd never realized that before. She felt more libido than she'd ever felt before in her life, and she needed to flirt. Badly. Maybe more than flirt. She batted her eyelashes again.

"Well," Chris paused for a second, staring at her boobs. "Well, why are you topless?"

"Oh," said Courtney, pondering it. She couldn't really remember. Maybe she wanted to show her breasts to Chris? They were pretty nice, after all. Some part deep inside of her screamed that this was wrong, that only the most entitled man should see her tits. She hadn't let Duncan get that far, that dirty dog. Part of her wanted her to cover up, flip Chris off, and leave. The rest of her told that part to shut the hell up. She stretched her back and squeezed her girls together. "Do you like them?" she asked Chris.

The host nodded. Courtney giggled. "So do I." Her breasts weren't the biggest ever, but they were symmetrical and perky. She squeezed them together again. A full-blown boner came to Chris, and his dick poked out between the folds of his robe, pointing nearly straight out. Courtney looked at it but didn't say anything, continuing to squeeze her breasts as she started to fantasize about that erect thing penetrating her through and through.

Then she grabbed Chris' hand and made him touch her boobs. The host was only happy to oblige, as he started massaging them. Chris wasn't at all gentle or coordinated, instead just squeezing and pulling and pushing for his maximum enjoyment, not trying to pleasure her. But in her drunken state, Courtney was sure she'd never been pleasured better. The way her boobs were being grabbed felt better than her best ever orgasm.

Chris stepped into the hot tub with her, ditching the bath robe and standing fully nude in front of her. His average-sized dick was so stiff and erect it felt like there was an actual bone inside. "Now, my dear Courtney," he said, grinning, "tonight is going to be fun."

**Well, how was that? I bet you can guess what the next chapter is gonna be like. Lemony. Very lemony indeed. Hopefully I'll Cover Angel and Collins and other readers liked this. If you did like it, I'd recommend checking out my other lemon fics, 'Trent's Ninesome' and 'Lemons for Creepy Couples'. Thanks for reading, and take some time to review please! The next chapter should be up within a couple of days.**

**~TheImpossiblyAwesomeWriter**


	2. More Sex than the Status Quo

**I planned to have this update out a few days ago, but things don't always go according to plan, eh? Anyway, this is likely my last update until Total Drama Writing Spree Weekend, which is this Saturday and Sunday. A lot of you may remember me updating a lot for Total Drama Writing Spree Day back in October, and I'm updating pretty much just as ambitiously this time around!**

**This chapter is pure lemon from beginning to end, the whole nine yards in terms of smut. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Total Drama or any of its characters. I am not making any profit from this fanfiction.**

Courtney giggled again, staring at Chris' dick. Normally the sight of a cock would've disturbed her, but now she found it hot. She quickly slid off her panties and tossed them aside. Her pussy was neatly shaven, as she was obsessive at making sure every hair down there disappeared. Chris looked down and was impressed. Her vagina was a purpleish color and he started getting turned on even more. He helped her stand up in the water and pulled her close, their lips almost touching, her nipples pressing into his skin. His balls were touching her pussy and his dick was bent upwards, touching her stomach.

The Type A could feel herself getting damp very quickly. She though of all the different sex acts she could have with Chris. Mammary intercourse? Of course, most called it tittyf'ing, but she was too prim and proper for that. As tempted as she was to try it, her drunken brain was full of worries. Her boobs weren't that big, and Chris' dick was wide. She feared it wouldn't fit in her cleavage.

She tried to think more, but thinking while intoxicated isn't generally a good idea. The Hispanic girl fell back into the hot tub, laughing at her lack of current coordination. Screw fancy sex moves. What was wrong with going all the way?

She pulled Chris down into the hot tub. "I want...I want..."

"Yes?" asked the host eagerly.

"I want...I need your dick in me. _Deep_ in me. The deeper the better."

Chris grinned slyly. "Which position do you want? I'm a fan of doggy styl- - -"

"Shut up," commanded Courtney. She pulled him close and grabbed his prick, gently sliding it into her vagina. She was a virgin, but in her alcohol-full state she didn't care about the pain. It just felt good to her.

Chris thrusted repeatedly, feeling pressure build up inside his genitials and knowing it was building up in hers as well. His dick wasn't very long but she didn't mind. He rammed her hard and came inside of her, not caring if she got pregnant. As far as he was concerned, the baby would be good publicity. Plus, it wasn't like this was pedophilia. Courtney was seventeen and the legal age of consent in Canada was sixteen. **[1]** Also, Chris wanted kids so there would be more people like him in the world, but he also didn't want to take care of them as that required work and he didn't like work. Not to mention, if he did take care of his own kids, he'd probably end up treating them much like he treated the TD contestants, and get arrested for extreme child abuse. He didn't want that. It was much better to let Courtney raise them, should that end up being necessary.

He slid his dick out of Courtney. Normally a couple would call it a night after the guy orgasms, but Courtney was still drunk and Chris was still horny. He pulled her out of his hot tub, dried both her and himself off, and dragged her over to his bed. He would've liked to carry her romantically, but the host sadly wasn't strong enough. _Maybe I really should hit the gym now and then_, he thought to himself.

Courtney lay on her back and giggled while he climbed on backwards and they began to sixty-nine. She grabbed his dick and stuck it deep into her throat while he stuck his tongue deep into pussy, feeling around inside and making her shudder. Most women would've grabbed the top of his shaft, but the entire member was in her mouth so she fondled his balls instead. Courtney came but Chris kept going through the orgasm, forcing her to stay still and let him eat her out while her entire body was shaking, making everything more intense for the C.I.T. She kept sucking on him as she came to end, and they kept up the oral sex for a while before moving on to more of the real stuff.

Chris pulled her out of bed, pushing her against a wall and penetrating her deeply, her breasts squashed against his chest, seriously turning him on. Courtney lifted her legs up around him, supported only by her back against the wall and the host himself. The two kissed passionately, inserting their tongues into each other's mouths just as deeply as Chris' member was inside the Type A's vagina. Courtney broke off the kiss and held his face in her hands. "You're so hot!" she cried drunkenly, giggling uncontrollably. As she laughed, she fell onto the floor, landing hard on her butt. Chris was lucky his dick had pulled out of her instead of getting stretched a few feet longer, but both of them snickered.

Courtney grabbed Chris' dick and started giving him a handjob, massaging the shaft of his dick with one hand and fingering the tip with the other. The host moaned in pleasure, although he was still nowhere near another orgasm. After a while, he pulled her hands off and returned the favor, fingering her with one hand and rubbing her clit with the other. She went into a powerful orgasm after five or six minutes, and he withdrew his fingers, smiling at the sight of her writhing in pleasure on the floor.

The two got back in bed and Chris began to screw her doggy-style, cupping and her tits and using them to brace himself as he thrusted into her. She moaned loudly. "You're so good at this, Chris. Way better than Duncan could ever be."

"It comes from years of experience," laughed the host. "I've had sex with more women than the founder of Playboy."

Courtney opened her mouth to reply, but all that come out was a sharp intake of breath as he found her g-spot and pushed her into coming, making him orgasm as well. The two climaxed powerfully, Chris pulling out and leaning on top of her when he was done. The Type A collapsed and the two fell asleep in his bed.

**Well, I wonder what'll happen when Courtney wakes up sober, eh? Guess you'll have to find out on Total Drama Writing Spree Day 2.0! Reviews are always appreciated. Remember, this is dedicated to I'll Cover Angel and Collins, and also thanks to her for mentioning this fic in one of her author's notes! So long, all!**

**[1]: This is an argument Ill Cover Angel and Collins is fond of using against Chrisney haters who claim it's pedophilia. So, reference to her and also a good point to make. XD**

**~TheImpossiblyAwesomeWriter**


	3. Aftermath

**Yay, final part! This chapter is by far the longest, and I guarantee you it doesn't go the way you thought it would. It might start off predictable, but then it veers off course into something totally unexpected! Don't believe me? Well, you'll see for yourself in a second.**

**This is part of Total Drama Writing Spree Weekend, for which I'm updating a shitload, including the final chapter of my 50k word epic, Total Drama Jurassic Park. Yeah, check that out. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Total Drama or any of its characters. I am not making any profit from this fanfiction.**

Courtney sighed as she slowly came awake. The effects of the alcohol had completely worn off. Not wanting to open her eyes, she mused about how comfortable the first class seats felt. They weren't half bad normally, but today they felt especially good. Suddenly, she wondered why she was lying flat. Even at their flattest setting, the seats in first class still bent upwards slightly.

Cracking an eye open, she was blinded by light. When her eyes adjusted, the Type A was very confused. Above her was a fancy chandelier and a skylight. The ceiling was much higher than it was in any other part of the plane besides the cargo hold. Wherever she was now, it certainly wasn't the cargo hold. Craning her neck slightly, she saw the hot tub and realized she was in Chris' private quarters. In his bed. What was she doing there? She had only a foggy memory of last night.

She sat up to get out of bed and gasped when the sheets fell off and revealed her nude body. Why was she naked? Had Chris seen her? As a matter of fact, where was Chris? She turned around and saw the host snoozing next to her, also buck naked. He turned around, and she shrunk away at the sight of his dick. This was like her worst nightmare come true.

Chris opened his eyes, grinning at her. "Morning darling. How you doing today?"

She shrieked and jumped out of the bed. Both of her hands went to cover her pussy, and she bent her elbows so as to try and hide her nipples from sight as well. Unfortunately for her, Chris could still see plenty and his flaccid dick quickly erected. She shrunk away even more.

"Chris!" she shouted. "What the hell happened?"

"Don't you remember, Courtney babe? You had sex with me, completely of your own free will."

Courtney gasped. Did she? No, she couldn't have. She would never do that. Never! Then, it all came rushing back to her and the C.I.T. almost fainted. Heather had stolen liquor, she'd gotten drunk, ended up in Chris' hot tub, had sex with him, and fallen asleep. "No! No! This can't be happening!"

"Oh, but it is," said Chris smiling. "Might as well accept it, hon."

"Get me some clothes! And put some on yourself!"

"Why? Are you saying you didn't enjoy our little romp last night?"

"Are you kidding me?! I was drunk out of my mind! It wasn't me who was screwing you, it was just my body and a sluggish mind."

"But did you enjoy it?"

"Hell no!"

"You sure? You sure moaned a lot."

"So? It felt good, but that doesn't mean I liked it."

"You admit you liked it?"

"Yes. Your point? Get me some clothes already, you bastard!"

Chris ignored her last sentence. "My point is, what's the harm?"

"What's the harm? What's the harm?! I've lost my virginity and dignity to a forty-something man, I'll look like the world's biggest dumbass if word of this gets out, and I might get pregnant."

"Hey, you've got nothing to worry about, babe. First off, keep in mind I'm Chris McLean. Most women would be honored to have sex with me. And don't worry, I keep all of my affairs private so I don't get sued. And if you get pregnant, just say it's Duncan's baby."

"But Duncan and I have never- - -"

"Gotten that far? Then what are you waiting for? Go and do it with him, then break up and break that sorry prick's heart. When you're done, come back to me. I'm rich and I can buy you shit. Plus, you've got to admit sex with me is mind-blowing."

"That's just...that's just, ugh."

"Why? You got a problem with any of that?"

"Well, maybe we could get together if you were my age, but you're more like three times it!"

"Trust me, I'm younger than I look. Hosting makes one go gray early. Ask Sierra if you don't believe me about my age. She knows everyone's birth-dates to the nanosecond."

"Don't think I won't check up on that. I don't quite trust you, McLean."

"Well, you apparently trust me enough to show quite a lot in front of me." He gestured at her body.

Courtney only just then realized she'd let her arms slip and Chris had a clear view of both her breasts and pussy. At first she moved to cover herself back up, but then stopped. "Whatever. There's not point in hiding all this from view. You've already practically seen more of me than I've seen myself."

"Ya got that right. Now ready for another go?"

"What? No! At least, not now. Maybe some other time. I don't really want to go that far yet, even if we already have."

Chris shrugged his shoulders. "If you insist. In that case, how about a good ol' fashioned tittyfu- - -"

"You're going to have to get a cleaner mouth if you want to date me," warned Courtney.

"You're prude," observed Chris. "But I like prude. Now lie down."

Courtney began to object, before deciding to oblige. She lay down on the carpeted floor and Chris sat on her chest, his dick sticking through her cleavage. The Type A squeezed her breasts together to try and make them as big as possible, and Chris started thrusting as she began to massage her melons around his member.

After a few minutes, Chris turned a little and stuck two fingers in her vagina, making her gasp. "Chris!" she exclaimed.

The host smirked at her as she continued to bounce her tits along his shaft, and he stuck a third finger into her. "Didn't think you would get pleasured as well, huh?" he asked. "Bet I make you cum before you make me."

Courtney smirked back. "You're on." She started massaging his dick even harder, squeezing her boobs together tightly. Chris stuck his whole hand into her pussy and it was too much for the C.I.T. She came furiously, vaginal fluid squirting onto Chris' hand. He licked it off and then his dick hardened suddenly, going into an unexpected orgasm. Courtney looked down and wasn't as happy to be covered in Chris' juices as he'd been to be covered in hers. After the host got off her, she headed toward his private bathroom.

"Where're you going?" asked the host.

"Taking a shower and getting your semen off me," she said. The Type A had never realized how tacky and sticky semen was, and she didn't really like the feel. She walked into the bathroom, turned on the shower, and stepped inside, letting the water wash over her. A few minutes later Chris joined her, prompting her to ask "What're you doing here? Didn't you just take a shower last night?"

"Ah, looks like you really do remember what happened when you were drunk. Speaking of which, how'd you get drunk?"

Courtney giggled. "Heather stole your liquor."

"What?!" cried Chris, annoyed and angry. "That thieving bitch! I'll get her for this later."

"Let me take care of it," said Courtney. "I can always manage to piss her off."

"Thanks!" The two stood there in silence for a while, Courtney shampooing her hair.

Suddenly, something occurred to her. "How am I going to break up with Duncan without looking like a total bitch?" she asked Chris.

"Don't worry," began the host, "an opportunity presented itself last night while you were sitting topless in a hot tub. Your supposed boyfriend kissed Gwen. Better yet, Tyler saw it, and we all know he can't keep a secret."

Courtney was shocked. "That bastard! I can't believe he cheated on me!"

"Well, it's a good thing you have me now, huh?"

"I guess you're right. I still can't believe it, though."

"In total honesty, what more did you expect from Duncan? I mean, he's_ Duncan_."

"You're right. Sometimes I wonder why I dated that punk to begin with. Even if you're practically a senior citizen, you're still a much better boyfriend than he ever was."

"Hey! For the last time, I'm not all that old! But thanks." The couple embraced, and his dick coincidentally slid into her pussy as they held each other tight. The two looked down at their intertwining genitals. "Up for more sex?" asked Chris.

Courtney thought about it for a second. "Sure."

Chris started banging her, fast and hard, and far more rough than he'd been before. At first it hurt, but Courtney soon came to like this even more than what she's experienced last night. He backed her up into the corner of the shower, then turned her around. She bent over and he entered her vagina from behind, still pounding hard. The C.I.T. fondled her left breast, squeezing it tightly. Chris grabbed her hips and flipped her upside-down, using all his strength to support her.

Courtney was completely disoriented for a second. She stuck her hands out and touched the shower floor. Only then did she realize that she was now upside-down, meaning Chris' dick was essentially pounding into her pussy the opposite way of normal, creating a unique and pleasurable feeling. The blood rushing inside her only made the upcoming orgasm more powerful, as Chris shot his seed into her for the third time in twelve hours.

When he'd ejaculated all he had, he carefully lowered her to the ground, and the Type A stood back up. They kissed, his hands on her tits, and then turned the water off. A few minutes later they'd gotten dressed again, although Courtney had purposely fixed her top so as to show off some cleavage at Chris' insistence. She left to sneak back into the First Class section of the plane.

"Where were you?" asked Gwen when she got there. Courtney was pissed at Gwen for kissing Duncan, but she made sure not to let it show. She had Chris now anyway. Gwen could keep Duncan for all she cared.

"Oh, I was, um, in the cargo hold. I wanted to see if Zeke was still there."

"That's a little weird. Why do you care if he's there or not?"

"Um, well, I just don't want the little bastard to have a chance at stealing the money."

"Smart thinking," admitted Gwen.

Courtney walked past her, stopping at the bathroom confessional. She pushed the door open and was surprised to find Heather and Alejandro sitting in there making out, Alejandro barechested and Heather topless. Both of them screamed when they caught sight of her and Heather crossed her arms over her chests to hide her boobs.

"Having sex, eh?" asked Courtney.

"No!" yelled Alejandro. "I'll have you know we didn't plan on getting any farther than second base."

"So, are you together now?"

"None of your damn business!" He slammed the door, trying to lock it unsuccessfully. "Why doesn't this lock work?"

Courtney laughed and walked away. She knew what she to do now. First she'd get back at Heather for Chris, which would be extremely satisfying. Then she had to have sex with Duncan, so if she got pregnant it would seem to be his baby. Then she'd dump him in the most humiliating way possible. After that, she'd come back to Chris for some more of the best sex ever. Chrisney was official.

**Well, that's the end of it! This is honestly one of the few fics I've ever finished. I have nineteen fics, one is this, ten are one-shots, one is complete, two are on hiatus, and the other six are multi-chaps still in progress, although one or two of them should actually be finished this weekend. If you liked this three-shot, I have two other stories which both focus on lemons, 'Lemons for Creepy Couples' and 'Trent's Ninesome'.**

**Once again, this fic is dedicated to I'll Cover Angel and Collins, quite possibly the world's biggest Chrisney fan. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
